


With You I Fall

by towardstheair



Series: Secret's Series [4]
Category: American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardstheair/pseuds/towardstheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always the hardest I fall, with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You I Fall

It's only half way through the vacation and Kris is already wishing it never has to end. It's cold and rainy in London, it means that a few of the things he and Tommy have planned to do they can't. He really doesn't mind so much, not when it means they get to spend the time in bed instead. London is having a good effect on Tommy, some places are just suited to people and Tommy fits in like he belongs. It's ridiculously early, but the rain woke Kris up with its pelting against the windows of the hotel room. Kris pulls the duvet off them both, wraps it around himself and goes to look out the window, watching the rain fall over London.

 

He looks over his shoulder, Tommy is face down in the pillow, his skin exposed and begging for Kris to go back to bed and cover Tommy's body with his own. Kris never been good at self control so he lets the duvet drop to the floor and walks over to the bed. Kris crosses his legs and stares down at Tommy's body, he likes having no time constraints, it means they can take as long as they like. Kris didn't really have any expectations to the trip, he had just been so excited for it, now that they are here though Kris feels like he never wants to leave. Being with Tommy is always amazing and new, it's all still so surprising to Kris just how much he cares about him. But being with Tommy here is like coming alive, coming home. The need to be close to him is heightened and multiplied. Maybe it's because he feels like he doesn't have to worry about who is around every corner, watching him.

 

Kris runs his fingers slowly down Tommy's back, just stopping above the curve of his ass. He bites his lip, wanting nothing more than to lean down and lick along where his fingers have just been. He resists and runs his palm across Tommy's shoulder, pressing down and massaging the skin. Tommy muffles something into the pillow and Kris carries on, it really wasn't Kris's intention to wake Tommy up but if he has then he figures they may as well make the most of it. Tommy turns to look at Kris with sleepy eyes. “I'm cold.”

 

Kris smiles and leans forward, quickly lying across Tommy's back. Tommy moves beneath him and Kris sighs happily into Tommy's neck. “Good morning.”

 

“Why am I cold?”

 

Tommy shivers underneath him and Kris kisses along Tommy's neck, he smells like sleep and vanilla shampoo. “I may have lost the sheet somewhere...”

 

“Mrrfff...” Tommy mumbles into the pillow, Kris wishes Tommy would get on the same page as Kris quicker but at least he can have some fun with this. He can go as slow as he likes, exploring Tommy's body. He already knows every line and curve of Tommy's body. They have spent a lot of time entwined, hands roaming freely.

 

Kris's annoying ring tone resounds through the room. “Kris... phone.”

 

Kris huffs and pulls himself away from Tommy. He should have known it would be Adam calling. “Kristopher.”

 

Adam's voice is unusually serious and panic sets in that something bad has happened. “Adam, is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah... I mean. I'm okay, it's not like... you know...”

 

“Adam. What's going on?”

 

The tension in Kris's voice seems to have alerted Tommy who is finally sitting up shuffling closer to Kris, reaching out for his hand.

 

“Have you guys looked online the last couple of days... of course you haven't...”

 

“No... we've been... you know, busy.”

 

“Busy. Sure. Well, while you were being busy at a restaurant the other night, someone saw you both and knew who you were. On the bright side Kris, you do have international fans.” Adam is trying to lighten the whole thing but Kris's mind is racing forward. Thinking about how they were with each other that night. Nothing that a normal couple wouldn't be like, but that there is the problem because as far as everyone is concerned Tommy and Kris are not a couple. In fact they are barely registered as friends.

 

“Shit. I mean... how bad is it?”

 

“Bad enough that you should call your mom.”

 

“Shit.”

 

“Is everything okay? Is Adam alright?” Tommy tugs at Kris's arm.

 

“Adam... I have to go. I'll call you later.”

 

Kris ends the call and Tommy still looks worried, his eyes wide and sleepy, the remains of his make-up from last night still lingering. “Someone saw us at the restaurant the other night and there are pictures I guess... everyone knows about you and me.”

 

“Oh.” Tommy sounds relieved. “I thought something bad had happened.”

 

“This is bad!”

 

It takes Kris no more than thirty seconds to see the anger across Tommy's face. “Right. Of course. I forgot you were only okay with this as long as it was a secret.”

 

“That's not how this is. Have I kept it a secret from my friends? My family?”

 

“Then why are you so upset about this? If I'm what you want then why does it matter that everyone knows?”

 

“It doesn't... but... if there are pictures of you and me out there... my mom is going to see them, my whole family. Just because they know about us it doesn't mean...”

 

Tommy shakes his head and gets up off the bed. Kris is doing a terrible job of explaining himself as usual. “I try and understand you Kris I really do. This whole thing started in the most random of circumstances and I told you it could get weird but you seemed to really like me. And... god knows I liked you... more than I should have. But it worked so I didn't question it. You said you wanted this trip, for us to be together but I can't figure you out. Do you want to be with me?”

 

“Are you being serious right now? The fact that you would even ask me that...”

 

“You always do this. You always manage to say something and work your way around it. We had to leave the country for you to show me any kind of affection in public so don't try and turn this around and make it seem like I am the one with the problem. You wanted to carry this on, I could have walked away that first night and been okay but you wanted more and I wanted you. You've pulled me in this deep so if you are just going to drop me when things get a tough then tell me now because I won't do this...”

 

“Will you stop? I didn't say that. What are you doing?”

 

Tommy is yanking on his jeans and throwing stuff into his bag. “I'm leaving.”

 

“You're overreacting. Will you just stop? I... I didn't expect this to happen. I got thrown off okay? If you want me to I'll go up on the roof and scream out to everyone that I...”

 

“That what?”

 

“That I love you, okay?”

 

“Shut up.” Tommy stops packing and throws his bag down on the floor. “Did you...”

 

“Nice. I tell you I love you and you tell me to shut up.”

 

They should probably call Adam back. Kris should definitely call his mom, maybe even his PR but Tommy is all over him suddenly, lips on his, biting and kissing. Kris loves Tommy like this, determined and desperate, his jeans are so low on his hips it makes it so easy for Kris to pull them down and sink to his knees. He takes Tommy all the way until he hits the back of Kris's throat. It doesn't take long for Tommy to fall apart, his fingers are entwined in Kris's hair as he lets go.

 

Kris kisses his way up Tommy's body, and when their lips meet Tommy is mumbling something. “I love you, too...” Kris makes that much out. He pushes Tommy against the bed and falls with him. He can make the phone calls later.


End file.
